Pinky Promise
by StoryOfMyWords
Summary: A love story with a dark side.


_Pinky Promise_

Nineteen, smart, social and a little bit crazy, seems like a normal girl don't you think? Except for the scars on the arms, the nightmares and the papers full of dark thinking. A dark page, that I have turned. My best friend not, but I don't give up. I promised him to get him through it. _I pinky promised it._

_Chapter 1: A lazy Sunday_

It was like 11 a.m. and I'm still in my bed. I don't know how to explain it, I just love my bed. I have a sort of relationship with it. My bed and I are one, especially when it's Sunday.

My phone buzzers. I stretch out my arm trying to find the thing that lies on my nightstand. After throwing my lamp on the ground, some tissues and other stuff I finally got it. I quickly unlock it and see I have a snap. One from my best friend, Liam.

I know him since High School when we just moved here. My mom has always give me school at home but found it a better idea here to go to school. I was terrifying! Will they like me? Was I good enough? Not too dull and not to active either? My first day, I was scared to death. How will I ever make friends in this huge building they call high school? At my first class, there he was like an angel send from heaven - yes I was that anxious - sitting in the back of the class. Liam. We could find it right away! We spend the whole day together, he introduced me to his friends and had lots of fun. And look now, at university and still best friends.

I smile and quickly tap on the icon and open his snap. I see a widely smiling Ethan. He sends me a good morning. Typical he. He's a morning human, instead of me... I'm not at all that type of person. I quickly take a photo and send him a good morning back. I really should get out of my bed...Sigh. Slowly my legs start to move and find their way to the bathroom. Oh god my hair. I was looking at myself in the mirror, concluding I need a shower. I undressed me, took a towel and a cloth and jump under the hot shower.  
Another thing I really like: water. Since I was little I love to swim! It was like a second home for me the water, so I start doing it as an hobby. Now it's more a sport to win for. At school, I am the unbeatable champ like they say it - God, it's like I am the new Michael Phelps to them! - I just see it as the one sport I'm really good in. In other ones I suck.

I take some shampoo on my hand and start to wash my long, dark brown hair. After that I take some soap, do it in the cloth and start to wash myself. After 15 minutes I'm all done. I turn of the shower, step out of it and dry myself. Now the difficult part: my outfit. I walk - with the towel around me - out of the bathroom and find my way to my closet. Because it's Sunday I'm satisfied with a tank top and an old skinny jeans. I go back to the bathroom to throw away my towel, to brush my teeth and do my hair. So all done!

I go back to my room to check my phone. Nothing. Strange normally Liam would have answered me, even been sending loads of snaps 'cause I didn't answer right away. Maybe he is bizzy. I put my phone in my pocket and make my way downstairs straight to the kitchen.

Maybe there is one thing where for I would love to divorce my bed: food. I just love to eat, how sweeter how better! My mum is less happy with that 'cause of all the biscuits I eat in a week. Mothers...

I make my way to the fridge to find some leftovers from the pasta we ate yesterday. After warming it up in de microwave, I take a fork and go to the living room. My parents are still on their business trip so I have the house for my alone. What should I do? I decide to watch a movie, The Hungergames. I just love those movies and the books also.

I was at the part where Rue has stolen Cato's sword without him knowing it when my phone starts to buzzer. Private number... strange.

'Hello?'  
'Hello miss euhm.. Thomson, right?'  
'Yes that's me. Can I help you?'  
' Yes, hello miss Thomson. This is the ER of the St. Thomas Hospital. We call you because you're the next of KIN of mister Payne. Is that correct?'

Liam. Thousands of thoughts fill my head.

' Euh, yes that's correct..'

I'm his next of KIN 'cause he's also mine. Our parents travel a lot for their work so we decided it was a good idea to do this.

' It's to tell you he has been in an accident and we like you to come right away.'

-  
**_So this was part one! What do you guys think about it? (you can be honest ;)) Any remarks, tips? Let me know!_**

**_Lots of love. _**


End file.
